Promising for a Future
by ElijahAdrian
Summary: After completing the jewel kagome is returned to her time, but who is waiting to sweep her off her feet and give her the wish she wanted for herself? Lemon in chapter clearly marked.


**I have a whole assortment of note cards with story ideas, all one-shots and this is the first of those.**

**Enjoy…**

**11/16/11**

**Promising a Future**

Kagome slipped through the heavy bushes into a small clearing, two stumps sat between the ends with moss covering their bark in various shades of green. She crossed the small distance and placed herself on the first, turning as a light wisp of wind played with her bangs to find the other stump taken. He watched her silently, his golden eyes illuminated on their own accord as she smiled up at his frozen features.

"Where did we leave off milord?" She opened the text in her lap to find a ribbon marking their last discussion. "Oh, the War." She sighed looking up once more before clearing her throat. It was not the first time she had read to him, and it would be far from the last, they had much to cover. His hand reached out and plucked the book from her lap before she could begin. Closing the book he watched her stare at his hand before he began to speak.

"No history tonight." His eyes drifted up to the moon hanging in the sky heavily with a sea of stars to cradle it. "The battle is close, and I wish to inform you of the intentions I have after that."

"I figured we would just meet like this for the time until then and then after for some time." She watched him turn back to her; the small human couldn't keep the smile from her face. "Or you have other plans…"

"I intend to court you after Naraku is slain." The statement hung in the air as she absorbed the information. "I have thought over my decision for quite some time."

"And what if I say no?"

"I know you wish to be at my side." He stated turning to look in the direction of her camp. "Return before my half-breed brother comes to find you." He stood handing her book back and turned to leave the clearing. Kagome watched him go, unable to move as his words took meaning in her heart and mind. She returned to her friends, unable to help the feelings burning inside her heart.

Nearly a month passed, her secret meetings going unnoticed among the group. On this day in particular InuYasha seemed especially grouchy, stomping and snapping at them for being so slow before trudging ahead of the group with his arms stabbed into the opposite sleeves. Kagome walked in front of Sango and Miroku holding Shippou snuggled to her chest. A shiver ran down her spine as her senses tickled her brain.

"InuYasha, Naraku!" She screamed as the hordes of demons emerged from the branches and brush. The attack lead to their retreat into a clearing they had passed only minutes before, Kagome pulling up the rear with Shippou perched on her shoulder. Blood oozed from fallen demons as more filled their spots. Naraku cackled madly at the center of the army, his greasy hair waving around him wildly.

"InuYasha watch out!" Kagome yelled firing an arrow at the tentacles snaking around her hanyou friend. Dealing a sharp hand InuYasha swung the large fang over his head and unleashed a massive attack on the demons advancing on them. Falling back to stand beside the miko he grunted as his hoari soaked with blood. "Are you okay?" Her voice filled with panic.

"I'm fine woman. What are you doing, sunning on the damn beach, help me out." He snapped advancing once more on the hordes. Sango flew over slicing through three demons approaching the miko. As the slayer passed one demon emerged and Kagome fell back on the ground crawling away as it grew closer. Just as its jaws opened she let out a scream, but it was not InuYasha that came out of her mouth.

"Sesshomaru!" She backed away further, hoping that he would get there in time. The world froze as her cry sank in. The Lord of the West sliced through the lesser demon and pulled Kagome from the dirt holding her to his armor protectively. "Go get them." She sighed letting go of him and lifting an arrow to her bow.

He entered the battle after dropping the miko next to Ahun for protection. As she watched him draw his weapon Kagome admired that his arm had been returned to him. After she was alone with the dragon Kagome gave him a knowing glance she slid onto the saddle and felt the rush of wind as he circled above the battle.

The brothers backed from the evil hanyou, taking in the damage before looking at each other. Kagome seen the look and notched an arrow to finish the attack. Filling the arrow as much as possible Kagome watched the brothers lift their swords and swing as she let go of the arrow. The three powers mixed through the air coming into contact with Naraku high in the chest. A white light filled the clearing, leaving dust blowing in the wind. Ahun landed and Kagome wasted no time running to the center of the field and picking the Shikon Jewel from the dust.

Looking to the gathering assortment of friends around her she smiled as her eyes landed on Sesshomaru. InuYasha watched Kagome look down at the jewel sadly before clasping it tightly in her palms. Closing her eyes she began to make her wish.

"Kami hear my wish, I wish that the souls sacrificed to the jewel are given peace and allowed to rest." A blinding light ebbed from the jewel and they covered their eyes. A pulse touched each of them and as Sesshomaru felt the pulse he heard the miko speak, "Find me again." As they looked up gasps echoed around them as they found the spot empty. Kagome was gone with the jewel. Sesshomaru turned from the spot and left the others in the field.

Kagome found herself standing on her side of the well, her eyes adjusting to the dim light. Boyu mewled from the top of the steps as tears pricked her eyes. Kagome grabbed the cat up, and emerged into the sunlight on the shrine. Kagome found her mother in the kitchen working on lunch. Setting herself at the small island Kagome felt the rush of relief wash over her thinking about her mother's sacrifices over the years for her trips into the past.

Kagome spent the next two months catching up on school work and joining the local archery club. Her birthday was approaching and her mother had a large party ready for her when the time came, sending invitations out to all of her friends and some family friends. Kagome arrived home the night before her birthday feeling drained of energy after finishing her graduation ceremony. Setting her back against the tub wall she closed her eyes and let her mind wander away.

She had believed that Sesshomaru would hear the final message she had given him, but she had not seen or felt him. But she had based this request on him surviving into the time that she lived now, and she had no idea how long a demon would live, let alone a Taiyoukaio. Kagome emerged from the bath as her mother called up to the family for dinner.

Kagome woke the in the early hours of the morning, her clock reading six thirty as she tossed the blanket away and sat up. Slipping on her shoes the young miko approached the well house once more. Stopping at the doors she balled her hands into small fists and slammed it against the wood.

"I can't keep holding onto the past… They are all gone." She whimpered sliding to the ground in a mass of tears and wild raven hair. She was found there by her grandfather who helped her into the house where her mother had started breakfast. "Mom, after my party I want to go to the college and register for classes."

"That is a brilliant idea honey. What are you going to do?"

"I guess work on what I am good at, fixing other peoples' problems for them." She rolled her eyes before pushing the small piece of egg around on her plate. "Be a doctor eventually." Kagome called her high school friends after she finished breakfast and waited for them to arrive as her mother set up outside. The three girls entered the house laughing and bringing iced coffee for their birthday friend.

"What ever happened to that bad boy you had?" Eri asked giddily. "Did he go to jail or something?"

"No he got married and settled down I guess, I don't really talk to him anymore." Kagome sighed.

"Your family must have some good connections; I seen two limos pull up when I got here." Ayumi gapped. "Who are they?"

"I don't know, my mom invited family friends, probably sponsors to keep the shrine running cashing in on their donations. Don't see why they would want to come to my birthday party though…" Kagome's brow wrinkled as she thought back to the donators over the years, all anonymous and very generous.

"Kagome dear, we are ready for the birthday girl out here." Her mother called from the door. The four emerged into a grand celebration as people mulled around and approached to give the miko best wishes. A few inquired over the life she wanted to lead and excused themselves. After three hours Kagome noticed her friends leaving, and a few of the men that had not spoken to her stood away from the group talking to her mother.

Kagome said goodbye to her friends at the steps hugging them and promising to keep in touch before finding her mother with three men by the well doors. As Kagome approached she smiled weakly at her mother before standing before the group. "Mom, I should start cleaning up, everyone left." She nodded to the men watching her intently before turning back to her mother.

"Kagome…" The middle man stammered looking at her with large eyes. Reaching out his hand almost touched her before she leaned away. "hey, I went through hell to make it here." He snapped making her heart stop. He shimmered before her as his hair and eyes changed. InuYasha pulled her into a tight hug as tears fell down her face. "I missed you dummy." He murmured kissing her hair. "We all did."

"Lay off her mutt." The next man spoke as he too shimmered and Kouga took her into his embrace next. He rubbed at the trails on her cheeks before laughing looking her over. "You look exactly like before. I almost didn't believe mutt boy when he told me where you were… but I guess he was right for once, ne?"

"I missed you guys." Kagome hiccupped. "Why did you wait so long?" She whimpered hugging the two at once. Pulling away they looked to her mother then at the third member of their group. He did not shimmer as the other two had but seemed to melt away the mask he hid behind until his long silver hair and golden eyes emerged. The moon on his forehead and the stripes on his cheeks seeming to bleed onto the pale flesh.

"I have found you as requested." Kagome threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck as his arms secured around her waist. Pulling away Kagome planted a passionate kiss on his lips as tears rolled down her cheeks anew. Pulling back to breath her tinted cheeks and shallow breathing speaking volumes.

"I told you she had chosen Sesshomaru, ya flea-bitten wolf." InuYasha jabbed lightly at the downcast wolf demon.

"Come, I have been waiting a long time for this." Sesshomaru lifted her bridal-style and carried her to his car, where his driver opened his door and they slipped inside. Cradling her in his lap she he told her about the lives of her friends.

Sango and Miroku had settled some distance from the village, having four children the first named after her. They founded the shrine she was born at, leading to the knowledge that her ancestors where the very friends that fought beside her against Naraku. Shippou had grown and become an accomplished assassin, mating Rin and bearing three kits. He lived and worked for Sesshomaru in his arms business.

InuYasha and Kikyou mated, having no children of their own but taking in several hanyou to raise as their own. Kouga and Ayame mated as well, having six pups before losing the princess to a demon born disease some twenty years ago. As he finished speaking of her friends the car pulled up at a large building. Emerging they walked into the lobby close to one another, all the people inside shimmering as her eyes focused.

He hurried her into the elevator and pressed the penthouse button before pinning her in the corner of the small metal box as it zipped upward. He pressed a searing kiss to her soft lips before pulling her against his hard body. Touching her forehead with his she felt him growl deeply as she felt the elevator come to a stop. The doors slid open and she was ushered to the small standing room before the door swung open and they entered the penthouse.

"Welcome home." He let her wonder the large home taking in all of the different rooms. She sat on the large couch watching the lights out the window as Sesshomaru made a few calls. "A guest is on his way for you." He murmured against her throat as he dropped the phone on the table. "But they can wait until we have had our time."

"You want a human mate still?" She giggled as his tongue left gooseflesh up to the shell of her ear. "After five hundred years I figured you would come to your senses and take a demon mate."

"No demon could replace what I desire in you."

"What is that exactly?" She whimpered as his hot hands slid down her legs and back up to the hem of her small blue dress. His mouth covered hers his tongue dipping in to battle hers as his fingers lifted her dress higher on her thighs. "Tell me."

"You have a soul larger than my own, and the heart to protect those that are not strong enough." He grunted bucking against her thigh to let her know what his body was feeling to being against her. She leaned her bead back and let him suck on the hammering pulse in her throat.

"Who is coming to see me?"

"Will you be the lady of the West?" He grunted once more pulling away to look down on her. "Will you be bound to me forever?" She felt her eyes water at the request, knowing that it took him years to gain the courage to make such statements.

"Yes, Sesshomaru Lord of the Western Lands, I will be your mate." She whimpered as he returned to her lips with a hot passionate kiss.

****Lemon Begins for those who do not want to read skip to next warning.****

Kagome pushed him away and stood off the couch letting Sesshomaru lift her dress off of her frame before grabbing his hands and pulling him to the bedroom. They kissed and she pulled his shirt off his broad shoulders forcefully before letting him push her back onto the bed. He pinned her on the bed and nipped at her hard peaks through the bra holding them.

Pulling the garment off she watched him take the fleshy mounds into his hands and rub them before biting and licking at the nipples. His mouth closed around the left as his fingers worked the right into a stiff point. He felt her fingers touching his shoulders working their way lower on his anatomy.

Sesshomaru growled as her fingers unbuttoned the front of his pants. Slipping her hands into his pants Kagome coiled her fingers around the hard member. He bucked into her hands as he suckled her nipple once more. They pulled back for a few seconds before Kagome pushed Sesshomaru's pants from his hips, letting his erection spring free. Sesshomaru hooked his fingers into her panties before pulling them from her hips.

The scent of her arousal filled his senses and he buried his nose into her folds making the miko moan louder than before. His tongue darted out reveling in the taste of her pure essence. He coiled a hand around her hip to hold her in place while he enjoyed her. She felt her muscles tightening in her stomach as his mouth devoured her.

Her back arched and she moaned as her orgasm washed over her and he lapped at the juices flowing out. Stalking over his prey once more Sesshomaru placed his large member at the entrance. Easing into her slick folds he found the barrier and stopped looking down at the miko once more. "Are you certain my miko?"

"I have never felt more certain of anything in my life." She pulled his lips down to hers as he pressed all the way into her. Her eyes pinched tight as her nails dug into his back. After several seconds she nodded up at him to start. The pace began slow and as Kagome wound tighter Sesshomaru increased the pace.

Kagome dug her nails into his back as Sesshomaru slammed into her. His eyes tinted and his marks became jagged as she lost herself to the ecstasy. Sesshomaru leaned in and sunk his fangs into her shoulder as his abdomen tightened forcing his seed deep into her womb. He felt himself lock deep in her keeping the mass amount of fluids from going anywhere but deeper.

Panting deeply he rolled off of her and pulled her to him cradling her into his chest. Kissing her forehead he leaned back on the pillow and allowed his eyes to close as her muscles twitched in her thighs.

****End Lemon: uncover your eyes kiddies!****

Kagome looked up into his calm face and rubbed his cheek as the sun began to set. Looking out the window she voiced her question once more. "Who is coming to see me?"

"Your son." He murmured as he sat up from the bed. Walking to the closet naked he grabbed a sleeping yakata and pulled it on before grabbing another and returning to the bed to help her to her feet. "Shippou asked that I call the moment you were here." Kagome slipped into the robe as she followed Sesshomaru into the kitchen.

She took charge and began working on the dinner as Sesshomaru received a call from a business line. Taking the call in the office he returned to find his plate steaming next to hers where she sat rubbing the scabbing mark on her shoulder. Licking it he felt her relax back against his chest before opening her eyes to look up at him.

"It still hurts." He chuckled as she leaned back off of him and he took his seat next to her.

"It will hurt for a few days koi." They ate while chatting idly when the bell rang and Kagome turned to see Shippou open the door. Running to him she hugged him tightly as she cried. Pulling away she examined his features as he looked her over as well. Giving a firm chuckle he glanced at Sesshomaru before speaking up.

"I see you wasted no time getting her in the bed and having her carrying." He sighed. "I missed you mama."

"Carrying?" Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru.

"I have given you our first child." He came to pull her under his arm as Shippou talked with her. When he turned, promising to be at the shrine the next week to have an official ceremony he left the pair to their own. Sesshomaru felt her aura flare as she turned her eyes up to him.

"Already hmm? I need to go to college and get a degree, not spend my life giving you children." She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted her lips.

"You will have plenty of time to get your medical degree, I have arranged for you to go to the best university and have the best teachers. As far as our child is concerned, he will be no problem to your education."

"I am glad that you heard me." She whimpered hugging him tightly. "And I am glad that we have been bound and that we will have children."

"I as well koi."

**WEEEELLLLLL… I hope you liked this. And that you are pleased enough to look at other things I have done.**

**Please leave comments I enjoy reading them so much.**

**Pleasant Readings;**

**Addy Eli**


End file.
